Soarin Dash love
by SoarinDash4289
Summary: This is my very first story post constructive crit in comments


**My VERY first story so don't expect it to be very good By the way it is in Rainbow Dash's POV)**

New Beginnngs

Its only been a few weeks since Soarin and I started dating and so far things are great we really seem to be perfect for each other. Ugh look at me getting all sappy anyway here is our journey. I remember when I first met Soarin I had won the Best Flyer's Competition and got to spend a day with the Wonderbolts! I started having feeling I have never had before. A tingling feeling like I was on fire but then I looked away and the feeling stopped but I wanted more than anything for it to come back. Soarin confessed later that on that day he had the same feeling looking at me. He did the most amazing thing after that, He kissed me! We started dating the next day and he took me to a restaurant in Cloudsdale called "Dining With the Clouds" It was actually fun having a coltfrend as amazing as Soarin I wonder if he thinks about me Like that. Look at me again I am the capital of sappiness right now! Is that bad? Please tell me.

2. The Grand Galloping Gala Number 2!

Soarin asked me to the Gala this year and I hesitated before accepting because of last year's Gala it was a total disaster I mean it was awful but having Soarin beside me I said yes I mean how could I resist! I was getting ready putting on the dress Rarity made for me and making sure I looked perfect for my date. Right when I finished doing my hair I heard a knock on the door, It was the most handsome stallion in the world Soarin in his suit that Rarity made for him! "I got us a chariot to take us to the Gala" Soarin said I gave a worried look and he asked what was wrong and I said that I was fine and we were on our way. I did nothing but worry the whole way to Canterlot. When we got to the station my friends rushed out to make sure I was alright their dates trailing behind them. I told everypony that I was fine and then they realized that Soarin was beside me and he reassured them that everything was fine (I mean of course Rarity Had to make it for Dash's Wonderbolt Friend)

3. The Aniversary/ Proposal

Today is Soarin and I's 1st year anniversary he took me out to the park in Ponyville and we had a romantic picnic. Things were going smooth until Soarin went to talk to some other ponies that came which so happened to be the rest of the Wondetrbolts that I had met. I trotted over about to ask what in Equestria was going on when Soarin winked at the 'bolts and they flew up spelling out the words.. Rainbow Dash, Will You Do Me The Honor Of Marrying Me? I was stunned I looked from Soarin to the sky and back again and said, Is this a dream, if it is nopony wake me up. The thing that brought me back was Soarin kissing me he finally bent down on one knee/hoof and asked me, Dashie Will you marry me? I said let me think about it and watched his face drop into a worried look and I screamed YES a thousand times Yes and hugged him and kissed him. The rest of the Wonderbolts were Speechless until Spitfire the captain started clapping and soon to follow everypony else was clapping along with her. Soarin and I flew over to everypony that we know's homes and announced the news.

4. The Wedding!

Finally it is 2 days before Soarin and I's Wedding all of our friends are busy making preparations for our wedding like AJ was working on the cake and Rarity on my dress and Soarin's tuxedo. When Twilight goes home I walk with her and ask her to be my mare of honor she is shocked but thrilled she says she would be honored to and about at the same time Soarin asks Flash Twilight's coltfriend to be his Best Colt, he also accepts. Finally the wedding day has arrived and Rarity wakes all of us up bright and early at 6:00 so we can start getting ready. I start to get nervous. What if he doesn't show up, What if someone objects? Twilight notices I am starting to get shaky and trots over and asks if I am alright I reply Yeah I guess. Twilight knows better she pulls me over for a hug and I start bawling like a filly. I am just so afraid I finally admit between sobs. Twilight understands perfectly and she reassures me in the nick of time Rarity swoops in and steals me to put on my wedding dress. When everything is done my father Spectrum comes to give me away to Soarin. I am ready. The wedding march comes on and I walk in and see Soarin go wide eyed and when I get up on the stage I tell Soarin that your the only colt who can make me do this don't push it. He chuckles, we both face other and get locked in eachother's eyes and blankly repeat "I do" and in a flash the preacher pronounces Soarin and I "Colt and Mare" and he raises my Veil and we share a long passionate kiss.

**5. The Honeymoon**

After the reception Soarin and I go on our honeymoon to Baltimare It gets a little crazy when we get to the hotel we go to the 20th floor which is reserved for Wonderbolt parties and stays we hop on the waterbed and go to bed the next morning I have such a bad hangover I completely forget I married Soarin and start screaming at him "What the hay are you doing in bed with me" but he puts my ring on my hoof and reminds me that I am his wife. I quickly run to the bathroom and vomit up my breakfast. In the days that follow I become dreadful sick in the morning fine for the rest of the day over and over. I finally decide to go have Twi check me out. I go over and knock on her door and Flash answers. Hey Flash I blankly ask he asks what's wrong and I snap at him that I need to see Twilight fast. Twi races downstairs and asks what's the matter and I tell her and she excuses Flash from the room. Lets see, ill in the morning, cravings, then she gets a mortified but happy look on her face. Rainbow your Pregnant! Twilight screams! Flash comes running in. Wait what.? He asks. Twilight glares at him, Have you been listening to us the whole time. Yep Flash adds with a stupid grin on his face. Wait. I'm Pregnant? ME? I faint. I wake up with Soarin above me with a cold cloth on my forehead. What? Where am I? I ask warily Soarin has a grin a mile wide on his face. Dashie your pregnant Soarin yells. Yeah I am I announce and perk up Were going to be PARENTS! Soarin and I prance around the living room like school fillies.

6. The Shower

I am 9 months pregnant now Soarin is afraid of my mood swings and I feel terrible I can not wait till this is over. We found out we are having a filly her name will be Jetstream Soarin and I both agreed on that one. Rarity and a few friends host me a baby shower and give me gifts for the little one Rarity gives clothing Derpy gives Skittles, Spitfire gives us a nice crib Soarin gave me a big kiss and a hug, Twilight gave me some old books, Pinkie gave me her super special cupcake recipe,and Fluttershy gives me a card that says "Pet" I ask what in Equestria does "Pet" mean and she explains that when the foal is ready she will let her choose a pet.

7. The arrival

I feel extra crummy today my due date is tomorrow and I can not wait. Later today I double over in pain and I scream for Soarin's help he runs in and sees me curled up on the couch picks me up and flies me out to the hospital. The nurses meet me at the doors and wheel me in to delivery there I lay for 3 hours and finally I have a filly with Soarin right beside me beaming with pride. He hugs me and picks up our newborn filly we both hold her and enjoy our little family for the moment. Everypony soon trickles in to see newborn Jetstream and the most excited of all I must say was Pinkie Pie she loveeeees babies so I expect she will want to babysit Jetstream.

8. The Return

In a few days Jetstream and I are cleared to go home for the first time. The baby light blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane called Jetstream yawns and roles over and goes back to sleep in her cloud crib. Rainbow Dash and Soarin relax on their couch watching T.V. when a loud shriek cries out. Soarin quickly gets up and goes in to Jetstream's room while Dash naps on the couch. He believes that she needs her rest after what shes been through in the past few days. In about three days Dash is rested up and ready to be a mom to her little one.

9. "Dash" Forward

Jetstream has grown tremendously in the past 5 years but now the fateful day when little Jetstream starts flight school. Dash and Soarin fly with Jetstream over to the Cloudsdale Flight School and register Jetstream she runs over and hugs her parents. I love you mom I love you dad she says while hugging Soarin and I tightly. I love you too Champ Soarin says I love you too Jet I say while hugging my daughter and now our journey is complete!

**Author's note: Sadly I do not own my little pony that is Hasbro's job I write only to spread the magic of friendship** I hope you all enjoyed my story Peace ut

~SoarinDash4289


End file.
